Serie Oneshot: Multiverse D Gray Man
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Uno a uno los colores pueden expandir nuestra imaginación, hasta llevarnos a muchos universos en las posibles dimensiones que corren por el universo...Esta historia promociona al Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"


**Serie Oneshot: Multiverse D. Gray Man**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes** **principales: Allen Walker/Neah y Mana D. Campbell.**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:**

D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightown

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)~Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Uno a uno los colores pueden expandir nuestra imaginación, hasta llevarnos a muchos universos en las posibles dimensiones que corren por el universo...** **Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris** **.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler?

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Random (Color) : Azúl**

 **Tr &gun**

 **Capítulo** **1**

A eso del atardecer, cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse del hermoso Azul al naranja se vio la estela de los rayos del sol que contra luz dejaban ver una silueta y en esta se observaba en una de sus manos la espada gigantesca que le pertenecía.

El viento arrastraba el desagradable aroma de la sangre, dio un paso tras otro para ver la siniestra imagen de un hombre gordo con una sonrisa en el rostro y orejas de elfo ocultó en el mismo traje que el usaba.

El dolor se expandió por su mente y lanzando un grito pudo ver en el suelo el cadáver de Katerina, luego extendió su mano para luchar con aquel hipócrita... Y entonces despertó.

Todo estaba destruido, Mana lo había golpeado de muerte y también había destruido su mente porque en medio de ambos apareció un enemigo silencioso que no esperaba: La espiral de la vida.

Caminando entre los escombros de una ciudad que existió, allí varios de los sucesores D. Campbell habían sobrevivido junto a algunos miembros del clan Bookman y que con ellos llegaron a este planeta, uno desolado pero que los humanos se adaptaron poco a poco.

«Aun cuando la intención original no era así» pensó al sentir la sangre deslizarse por su cuerpo casi entumecido y bajo la gabardina beis que usaba hecha jirones, miró al cielo para encontrar el azul oscuro de la noche de aquel mundo.

Escuchó ruido, se volvió para encontrarse con un hombre joven que le era familiar y vio como apartaba sus lentes para dejar ver sus ojos castaños, sus ropas estaban casi destrozadas solo tenia los pantalones y el cabello suelto, sintió el mundo girar pero se resistió sostenido por la espada en su mano y fue cuando lo vio inclinarse hasta él.

— **Maestro Noé, usted no debe desaparecer** —dijo, su voz se escuchaba lejos y entonces escuchó las palabras mas extrañas de un ser humano — **Useme para vivir, no debe rendirse ante ese farsante y aun si desapareciera, seria por un bien mayor.**

Vio en sus ojos la preocupación, pero no por lo que proponía sino por él.

La sangre comenzó a ahogarle, se deslizaba por la comisura del labio y una sonrisa se avisto en el rostro del moribundo cuyos ojos dorados brillaban con burla.

— **Bienvenido a la realidad, Allen** —dijo su voz ronca y vio como su mano agarraba la suya quemando su cuerpo...

Despertó con el dolor palpitando en cada nervio y músculo levantó la vista al cielo que pasaba del azul oscuro al claro gracias a la luz del amanecer, se levanto del suelo arrastrando la capucha marrón que había visto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un letrero poco exacto colgaba en una de las paredes de los pocos establecimientos de aquel lugar, en este se pedía una recompensa por un bandido que destruyó él sólo una ciudad.

Por supuesto, quien sabría si aquel letrero era exacto o no solo el bandido en cuestión y quien puso precio a su cabeza.

El sol en la cima del cielo era el único indicio de que habría un día despejado y el sol en la cima de este, era como un rayo de luz atravesando la azul profundidad del cielo.

El traje azul oscuro cubría su cuerpo, las correas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo junto al cabello blanco y la cicatriz sobre su rostro tan roja como el carmesí en un patrón singular, que solo podrían reconocer quien lo conociera.

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —dijo una voz de un hombre a su lado, escuchó como tartamudeaba al solo escuchar del forajido conocido como el músico.

Suspiro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos color gris que miraban la comida junto a la copa de vino en la barra de aquel bar para caballeros de mala muerte y pobres que sufrían en aquel mundo inclemente.

El sonido del hielo al derretirse lo hizo molestar, aun sino fuese este la causa del porque su expresión y como los recuerdos aun afectaban el presente o más precisamente su mente.

— **Dicen que destruyó la antigua ciudad capital "Bell" él sólo...** —dijo uno de los hombres que conversaban con el tabernero, de soslayo pudo admirar el miedo que infundía la sola mención de su nombre — **Además de que mide aproximadamente dos metros, tiene un arma grande que podría destrozar un cuerpo humano por la mitad...**

« ¡Allí van de nuevo los desgraciados rumores!» pensó con molestia, bebió un trago de su copa y con su usual mirada llena de indiferencia para con el resto de las personas.

Era un mundo que era hostil para con los seres humanos, desértico y aun cuando la humanidad había avanzado lo suficiente desde que habían dejado la tierra a otro sistema solar, podía decirse que era una mezcla entre tecnología avanzada y comienzos del siglo XIX.

Allen Walker, era realmente una existencia singular que se encontró con los seres humanos y aprendió a vivir con ellos, aun sino lo fuera porque en realidad era...

— **¡Allen, el músico! ¡Sabemos que estas allí!** —gritaron desde fuera del lugar.

Y para colmo de males, habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

— **¡¿Allen, el músico destructor está aquí?!** —dijo con pánico uno de los hombres alrededor, todos buscaban ver al nombrado destructor de ciudades y cuya cabeza costaba más de seis mil millones de libras esterlinas.

— **¡Sino sales dispararemos hasta destruirlo todo!** —gritaron, eran caza recompensas por lo que veía— **¡Uno! , ¡dos! , ¡tres! ¡Fuego!**

El sonido de las metrallas, de los fusiles golpeando la pequeña taberna era como sí una tormenta de arena golpeara cada tabla al ser destrozado por las balas, los vidrios rotos de las ventanas y el destrozar de cada base del lugar cayera sobre los que estuviesen adentro.

Sólo quedaba los escombros del lugar, los caza recompensas esperaban ver algo y solo veían polvo, hasta que vieron la barra donde estaba uno de las vigas que sostenía el bar.

— **¡Tsk!** —escucharon ruido, vieron caer la viga dejando ver solo la silueta de un hombre despeinado de cabello color blanco y ojos grises que sostenía en su mano un plato de comida— **Ya no dejan comer en paz, ¿Eh caballeros?**

Le dispararon a él, pero solo lograron darle a la copa y que escucharon como caía la viga tras él.

— **¡Esperen!** —dijo, miró una de sus botas y se inclinó a limpiarla del polvo mientras una esquiva bala golpeaba donde había estado su cabeza— **¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Aun…**

Saco un arma blanca y negro, cuyo cañón era realmente anormal con aquellos símbolos arcanos además de una extraña forma de esta.

En este mundo se conocía la energía conocida como inocencia, con la que muchos vivían en aquel ambiente hostil y armas creadas conocidas como Akumas que eran una réplica de los dispositivos de la milicia, pero aun con eso los humanos usaban cada fuente de energía para tales cosas como sobrevivir.

Y por supuesto, que en una sociedad "Organizada" tendrían villanos por lo tanto las recompensas eran extremadamente altas cuando se trataba de un destructor de ciudades.

Nadie creería que un hombre con apariencia de niño, ojos inocentes y una gabardina azul oscuro podría hacer algo semejante, por supuesto alguno que otro lo creería sino supieran siquiera el rostro del más buscado en el planeta.

v **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en que me ha llamado la atención hacer un Multiverso para D. Gray Man con cada serie que he visto o propongan por supuesto será con personajes diferentes.**

 **Además no pueden esperar que copie el universo D. Gray Man en cada serie pero si mi versión D. Gray Man de cada serie XD**


End file.
